Hollow Naruto
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: A new summary hmm. Its my story clap clap, its a crossover with bleach dance dance, how's that for the summary now read it.
1. Chapter 1

Legends

'aaa' thoughts

"aaa" speech

**_"aaa"_** Hollow speech

Disclaimer- please refer to the battle between Arturia and Gilgamesh as the battle between the mighty disclaimer and the evil copyright laws

"Arturia your country destroyed you"

"Gilgamesh you destroyed your country"

"Country destroyed you"

"You destryed country"

"Pitt the Elder!"

"Lord Palmerston, Face kick"

And so the disclaimer pwns the copyright laws and the readers rejoice and by the way...

I don't own anything I use, not even your Base.

* * *

Naruto stood above his corpse floating slightly above the ground, a chain hung loosely from his chest clearly part of his body as a large hexagonal 'plug' kept the chain in place with no gap to say that his chest ever had anything but a large hexagon of metal wedged there. 

But at the moment that didn't matter as he was currently mulling over 'why' he was dead.

Betrayal.

One word with a million meanings, each different to another person some ranging from the smallest lapse in memory where a child would scold a parent to great Coos' that had family turn upon family in attempts to seize power.

Naruto had been betrayed by many over the years, the trust he placed in his teachers, the pink haired crush that had always put an abusive bastard before someone who actually cared for her, Said bastard who had tried his best to put his electricity coated arm through his chest several times.

But at least he understood Sasuke's reasons as twisted as they were, they made sense and Naruto understood that he would of eventually had to do something he would've regretted either for his own or another persons survival, but now...

Ironically the person who had killed him was the last person he'd have thought, but just as even the holist individual can fall into a world of debauchery and filth a cute blue haired girl named Hyuuga Hinata managed to brutally murder Uzumaki Naruto.

Jealousy.

Naruto himself at times had felt jealous over different things, people with families, people with money, people who are loved or cared for by another, people who weren't burdened with the Kyuubi or another demon but what differed Naruto from Hinata is that he didn't act on those jealousies.

He had known that Hinata had a crush on him, who wouldn't when considering she blushed and stuttered every time he was in the same room as her.

Strangely enough he didn't particularly care that she had betrayed him as it was second nature to expect to be betrayed but it had left this strange empty feeling in his chest

He clutched at his ghostlike chest the pain only growing worse as each second went by and tried to go back to the mantra he taught himself when he was so young he needed constant reassurance so that he wouldn't take a kunai to his wrist and finish some villagers work.

"It'll get better, there's always an upside to everything, it'll all work out, and don't worry just relax" and so it went on until Naruto could no longer concentrate due to the blinding pain in his chest

'Its like it's eating me alive'

CRUNCH, **CRUNCH** CHRUNCH, CRUNCH **SNAP** CRUNCH

Fearing the worst Naruto looked down at his chest where his chain hung, the links of the chain had animated themselves and grown teeth gnawing away at other links and rapidly making their way to the hexagon of metal directly in his chest where he could do little but watch through pain clouded eyes as the ravenous links tore a hole in his chest before dissipating.

Naruto's brief reprieve from danger was short lived as a horrific Transformation occurred that would scare even the most hardened of Shinobi turning them into a cowering mess.

A white film like substance started to leak from his eyes twisting and rippling along his skin at the same time his mouth was forced open by more of the white substance bursting up from his throat covering his lower jaw mixing with the other parts of the white film and taking form.

A long thin mask shaped like that skull, white as bone with two thin horns that jutted outwards before curving up behind his head, two vertical red lines cut through the eyes of the mask leading down past his face and stopping at the base of his neck.

After the mask had fully formed Naruto's body began to change, he could finally feel as the empty pain was no longer present it actually felt good as a strange foreign power coursed through his body like the mental part that made up what chakra was

Muscles corded themselves tighter appearing to grow larger and thicker before stretching breaking non-existent bones to lengthen the limbs, his body kept its pale complexion except for similar red lines that wove themselves around his body in a maelstrom of swirls and deep edges that were almost offensive to look upon

Naruto stumbled, his body no longer remaining buoyant as it was heavier from its condensed spirit energy and staggered his way over to a nearby stream to look upon his changed body

He could see the mask simply enough as it stuck out like a sore thumb and let out a cross between a gasp and a howl that echoed off nothing but was so chilling that birds in the trees collapsed in seizures their hearts stopping seconds latter.

Next he peered at his hands which had travelled up to his face on their own accord, elongated to nearly twice their previous length with thick sharp and cruelly pointed tips that curved slightly at their ends with the same red paint tattoos and lines etching along their lengths almost like veins and arteries except they had yet to find a pulse.

Standing back up Naruto did a once over of himself, he now stood somewhere above five feet and was clothed in very little as the spiritual remnants of his clothing had frayed and shredded from his transformation, strangely enough his eyes remained unchanged as they still held their endless depth of unerring blue in fact they looked to be even bluer then they had been when he was alive if it were possible.

_"**WHAT AM I?"**_

Spoke Naruto his normal cheery voice distorted and perverted as it came out in a guttural, feral and inhuman sound, it reverberated and made itself sound as if more then one person was speaking with a strange watery sound at the back of his mind

Shoving useless thoughts aside Naruto moved over to his rapidly cooling body where he felt an unexplainable 'twitch' that grew stronger the closer he got, reaching out and touching his material body a strong tingling travelled up his whole body before he slipped forward straight back into his corpse.

* * *

Naruto awoke slowly as sunlight trickled from the treetops onto his unblemished face and warming his black and orange jumpsuit 

"Ur what happened" muttered the blond hollow as his mind kick-started snapping awake as he realised what was wrong

"My voice…"

Reaching up Naruto gingerly ran his fingers along his throat and face, he could feel the mask but it was like it had seeped under the skin just out of reach and sight but not far enough for him to forget its presence.

His hands travelled lower unzipping his jacket and lifting his shirt, the large hole in his chest that was eaten away was still present located just bellow the ribcage a fist sized hole travelling all the way to his back where some of his spine should have been.

"So it wasn't just a weird dream" whispered Naruto sombre as he recalled Hinata killing him, minutes past and Naruto felt a tug along his navel

"What the-" yelled Naruto as he was drawn through a spiralling portal against his will

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo parried a blow from Hirako Shinji his massive Zanpaku-to releasing huge waves of reiatsu as he did so, the force of such high density spirit energy making themselves look like a banquet in the eyes of hollows and it was because of this that a myriad of such masked horrors were descending into the world some being dragged by sheer coincidence or through the force of other hollows escaping from the holes torn into Hueco Mundo. 

It was because of this that like a permanent summoning Naruto had been ripped from the Elemental countries into the real world with no way home, a blot upon the reality of the world.

* * *

In soul society members of the real world investigation and monitoring crew stumbled falling ass over head as screens bleared warning signals from high levels of reiatsu being released 

Scrambling to his feet a toad like man gave out orders to distressed Shinigami in an attempt to protect order somewhat.

* * *

Setsuna Meiou Stood flabbergasted at the remains of the time gates, her only warning before the only thing that let her keep some measure of control over the world exploded was a warning that an un-reality pocket opened up like the one she had set up to build the Nega-verse and control the development of the sailor senshi except far worse 

but at least it was only one person

* * *

"AHHHHHHH" 

Thump

Naruto landed, face first into the concrete road cursing softly as he re adjusted his nose and slowly figuring out where he had landed.

Tall grey skyscrapers and high-rise building stood all around him imposingly as street lamps barely illuminated patches of hard ground which were basked in a unkind yellow glow, even at this time of night the city seemed alive even more so then the great metropolis Konoha was situated near.

"Gama-chan I don't believe I'm in ninja land anymore"

Naruto appeared to have landed himself in the middle of a war as he could hear distant sounds of multiple skirmishes and by the sounds of it both sides had little to no qualms about the destruction of property as explosions were set off collapsing the a building three blocks away.

Naruto had almost decided to stay somewhere quite to rest up when he heard the scream of a young girl, years of saving the asses of other people held strong as Naruto barely hesitated before vaulting down the streets intent on playing hero.

* * *

Naruto came upon a small girl with blondish hair scrabbling away from a very large creature with a milky white mask the rest of its nearly fourteen feet high body was covered in blackish skin that almost made it appear as if it was wrapped up in shadows. 

"**_GRAAAA_**" the masked creature bellowed its tremendous fist missing the girl and slamming into a street post crushing it under the massive force.

'What the hell is that thing like me' an uneasy feeling was settling in to Naruto's stomach, things were happening too quickly with too many questions and so few answers, shaking off his anxiety as the girl in trouble narrowly dodged before tripping over her bag of groceries that she held spilling their contents along the street.

"**Oy**, Fugly".

Was the only warning as the hollow was bent over backwards by a sandal clad foot to the chin toppling it and knocking it on its back and forcing it to slide several metres.

'Jeeze what's this guy made of' "Probably not the best Idea I had kicking some'tin that hard" muttered Naruto rubbing his ankle.

"A-are y-you related to Jinta um mister".

"Ehh me uhh probably not I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll need you to hold my body for a while" Naruto could almost feel the blush on the young girl as he said it, his words being immediately misunderstood.

Almost instinctively Naruto ripped himself out of his body taking his spirit form and turned to face her once again.

"**_And I'll protect you till I die_**" spoke Naruto through two sets of teeth his words strangely reminiscent of a certain green spandex boy.

And the battle was on.

* * *

Yuzu watched passively subconsciously clutching the cold body of Naruto as the rather demonic version of him tore into the great shadowy beast. 

To a trained fighter it would appear that Naruto fought with the skill of years of experience his only faults being that he appeared 'out of touch' with the workings of his monstrous body occasionally resorting to half assed blocks that threw him away from the creature.

Yuzu let out a gasp of horror as Naruto's left arm was ripped from his body exploding into a shower of gore as the blond haired hollow screamed in and agony jumping away from the second fist aimed at him.

The towering hollow choose this moment to gloat in a loud sadistic voice that made it sound like a retarded psycho unable to properly form words but Yuzu noticed something wrong about the situation as the masked Naruto had a grin on his face the wound having long ago stopped bleeding.

Not a moment latter Yuzu knew exactly why as the disembodied left arm wrapped itself around the hollow and exploded ripping a good sized chunk out of the Hollow and dismembering one of its arms which crushed an abandoned car under its weight.

Yuzu gasped again this time in a mixture of astonishment and surprise as a tremendous pressure pressed down against her making it seem like she was being crushed under a huge weight of iron and abruptly it was gone Naruto's left arm having regenerated in the blink of an eye.

Naruto lashed out slamming his smaller but stronger fists into the Hollow's leg and dropping it into a screaming heap, each yell like a loud animal being run through a grinder, the monster threw its arm out in an ineffective attempt to escape the continued pummelling.

"**_You like picking on children do you_**" screamed Naruto catching the creatures arm and twisting cruelly snapping it at the elbow then slamming its whole body into the ground.

_Images of when Naruto was younger ran through his mind, times when he was beaten by total strangers in the street, ninja and civilian alike spitting on his bloody and bruised body as they apathetically walked by meandering through their abysmal lives, images of school children taking his homework and burning it right in front of the teachers who done nothing to stop them. _

"**_Its people like you that make me sick_**" Naruto again screamed this time much more angry a red glow emanating from the back of his throat focusing all of his anger and hate into one centre before discharging a thick line of hardened spirit energy shredding apart the hollow who had absolutely no chance of escaping.

Tired and worn out Naruto limped his way back into his body ignoring the look he was getting from Yuzu.

* * *

A small black cat with glowing yellow eyes watched the exchange before leaping off at a pace cats shouldn't be capable of.

* * *

"Are you okay" murmured Yuzu supporting Naruto with one arm. 

"Ehh ahh um yeah, of course I am after all I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto and nothing as little as a Halloween reject could put me down" replied the blond boy earning a giggle from the girl he had saved.

"what was it you did with your body Naruto-kun" Yuzu spoke her voice raising barely above a whisper, truthfully Yuzu knew what the frightful presence had been even if it felt more like what her brother did when he transformed and thought she hadn't noticed.

"Ehh ano-sa I don't really know I just kinda winged it and hoped it would turn out alright" finished Naruto lamely scratching the back of his head like a child about to be scolded and flinched slightly when Yuzu hugged him.

"Thank you".

Releasing Naruto Yuzu started picking up her dropped groceries most of it managing to come out from the fight intact Naruto following seconds latter his previous limping forgotten.

After the groceries were all picked up an uncomfortable silence made itself known, Naruto not knowing what to say and being just a bit smarter then just blurting out something like 'so you get attacked often' and Yuzu shuffling her feet and looking at her toes, to an outsider it would look like two shy normal adolescents out on a date.

Abruptly Yuzu lifted her head a grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him along.

"Eh ahh what are you doing".

"Come on I will take you to meet my father I'm sure he will love to meet you Naruto-kun".

"Eh but I don't even know your name yet".

"My name" Yuzu turned around smiling a bright contagious smile.

"Yuzu, Kurosaki Yuzu"

* * *

-End chapter- 

Phew prologue done all this emotional stuff is draining I'll never understand how people can express emotions so freely hmm.

Hollow- Hollows are evil ghosts who reside in Hueco Mundo but travel to the living world to feed on the souls of the living and dead alike. Like Shinigami, hollows are made of spiritual matter, cannot be detected by ordinary humans, and use their internal spiritual power to fight. While most hollows can be overcome by the average Shinigami, some can surpass a Shinigami captain in strength. All hollows wear white masks.

Hueco Mundo- pretty much translates to hollow world it's the natural habitat (if you could call it natural) of hollows, it's for the most part a dark lightless wasteland and desert without law and survival is for the fittest.

The natural land of the hollows is rich in spirit energy much more then Soul society and is one of the few places Hollows reproduce

Zanpaku-to – A soul slayer commonly used by Shinigami, the soul slayer is in effect a part of them maybe a recessed personality or ones ideal on some subject that can eventually take form into their released forms giving the Shinigami strength beyond the norm.

Naruto's mask- Naruto's mask is thin and long covering most of his spiky blond hair, the horns near the temples are more for decoration then anything unable to really do anything useful like gouge someone, two red lines go through either eye and continuing to the jaw, the teeth have narrower points then the tombstone like teeth most hollow posses.

Naruto's mask is unique without being overly complex, it'll stand out defiantly but at least it isn't stylized after a fox, really people the fox masks are over done.

Naruto's body- Naruto's hollow body is tall and powerful with thick corded muscles almost as pale as a newborns skin; his hands are clawed and have numerous chaotic red tattoos with no particular purpose

Reiatsu- spirit energy.

About the part with Setsuna- I'm not really going to put all that much sailor moon in here its just that I hate the manipulative hypocritical views given in Sailor moon so don't comment on it.

Abilities-

Rapid regeneration- a high level hollow skill that allows the hollow to regenerate even fatal injuries and only attacks of an instant destructive nature

Limb explosion- hollow limbs are made of hardened reiatsu and limb explosion allows a hollow to resonate the reiatsu of the limb in such a way that it explodes violently in a blast of concussive force, typically quite deadly as an enemy can be caught unaware by such a tactic

Cero- Spanish pronunciation for zero and translates to spirit blast, it fires a deadly pulse of red energy that can vaporise even toughened Shinigami; it can be fired from the mouth or in the case of extremely powerful hollows from the fingers or hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo second chapter up, I'm actually motivated for once be afraid

Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting; it's like a bloody torrent especially for the first chapter

To Kim(1) I think that what your name was, I was unable to reply properly try and use your logged in name it'll make things easier and thanks for the abilities info and to most of them no and not for a long time

This won't follow cannon per say as Naruto is more or less going to do his own thing; he's not really a team player

* * *

Chapter two - Surviving the Kurosaki's

Naruto blinked, he blinked again and just to be safe he blinked a third time.

The reason for his befuddled attitude, after walking amongst a world filled with extremely bright lights and weird Sounds and almost being attacked by a large metal beast that sped out in front of them and roared off continuing its battle cry down the street was Yuzu's family.

Naruto had instinctively bent over backwards to avoid a flying kick aimed at his head by Isshin Kurosaki, a large heavy built man that had mistook him for his son Ichigo, from there it went from bad to worse which is where this scene walks in at.

"you-you-you who are you to be so close to one of my wonderful, perfect daughters at this time of night" pointing at Naruto Isshin yelled his loud voice making Naruto's ears ache.

"Daddy be, nice, he's a guest and besides he saved my life".

In the span of a second Isshin was over by Yuzu fussing over the smallest part about her, each speck of dust in his eyes was a mound of dirt exaggerated to nearly a thousand times its size, finally he found a scrape on her knee and the results were expected.

"Oh my baby girl what happened to you?"

Naruto stood unsure of what to do and quite frankly scared out of his mind of a man with the exuberance of MaitoGai with a family.

"Yo who are you".

Turning Naruto came face to face with a girl around the same age as Yuzu with a page boy haircut and dyed black hair, she was wearing a loose pair of shorts and shirt with a large baseball cap on backwards and her expression showed her to be extremely bored.

Caught by surprise Naruto bowed low almost tipping himself over in the process "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Never heard of you, what year you in".

Obviously the girl realised the confusion present on his face and elaborated.

"You know school, the place you go to learn stuff".

'What do I say, what do I say, I know I'll tell her I'm new to here that'll work'.

"I'm kinda new here so I'm not sure if I'm the same level as other people but I had ehh graduated from where I Came from and now that I'm here I would be learning anew".

Not a total lie, he had graduated in Konoha at age twelve, he didn't know when people here graduated and the most important resource to a ninja was reliable information so he'd enrol in the school so people wouldn't point and stare at him, not that he hated attention.

"Eh whatever I'm sure Ichigo would love a new classmate, you do look about his age even if you are a bit short".

Snap

"You are you calling short miss lazy eyes".

Snap

"Lazy eyes, at least I have eyes and their not hidden behind a birth defect".

Snap

"At least my whiskers have character all you have is a whinny voice you over grown bowl cut".

Snap

"My hair is not a bowl cut you weirdo, after all what kind of parent would let you out of the house with that weird metal plate on your head and that goofy outfit".

KA-SNAP

Naruto gritted his teeth biting back his anger as he felt his teeth grow slightly; his eyes flickered red briefly before calmed himself down sufficiently.

"I don't have parents; they abandoned me as a baby".

Too his knowledge they may as well of as his only company growing up was an abusive nanny that the Hokage had blackmailed into raising him and a just appointed female chunin who had killed herself as she couldn't take the stress.

'My fault, it's always my fault, my fault the Kyuubi attacked, my fault my parents left me, my fault I was killed and my fault for nearly losing control of my anger'.

Karin went pale, the impact of the red eyes overlooked when she realised she had hit a point where she shouldn't have, something she knew quite a bit of pain about.

Family

"Ah I'm sorry um" muttered Karin running upstairs and locking herself in her room.

"Ah shit I screwed up again" Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and tilted his head to see Isshin, the father of the girl he had just sent off most likely to cry The previously emotional man stood straight and tall in a traditional Japanese stoic posture looking to the stairs where his youngest of three had up seconds before

"It's not your fault I'm just happy that you saved my daughter from a group of muggers and their pet dog" Naruto almost misunderstood what the man had meant by robbers but a quick glance to Yuzu explained everything.

Daddy's little angel told a bold face lie.

Not that anyone would have believed a dead kid that got out of his body and saved her from another dead thing that was trying eat her, It'd be as stupid as believing underdressed magical cheerleaders fought evil in the dead of night or that there was really a group of death gods that went around saving everyone.

Totally preposterous

(Several hundred poorly thought out anime worlds with lame reasons why something worked when it shouldn't all sneezed simultaneously)

"Oh yeah not to worry anyone would of done the same he he" more to reassure himself Naruto replied idly scratching the back of his head.

"Dinners ready" called Yuzu breaking the awkward silence

* * *

"You don't have anywhere to stay do you Naruto" spoke Isshin surprising Naruto as he hadn't even heard the large man approach him

"Eh ah ano-sa, that is I um, No I don't have anywhere to stay" muttered Naruto embarrassed that he was caught out in his predicament

"Then you can stay with us it's the least I can do for the man who saved my wonderful daughter"

"Ah no it's too much really I'm fine and I wouldn't want to impose on you"

"Not at all I run the practise down stairs and we have plenty of free beds so make yourself at home"

"Ah if your sure"

* * *

Naruto lay in bed tossing from side to side; he couldn't sleep as his mind whirled at a million thoughts a second.

No one had ever been this kind to him and it made him uneasy to think about it, problem was it was the only thing On his mind, he idly ran a hand along the hole in his sternum through the cloth of his shirt, he had forgone stripping completely as it would raise questions if someone saw him before he woke up.

Another factor was Kyuubi; he had felt the enticing rage that the Kyuubi always offered but when he had tried to look inwards there was only a gaping hole with himself standing precariously over the gaping chasm on the thin frail sewer pipes and lighting that usually adorned the numerous walls of his mind.

It was like the entirety of his mind had been gutted just leaving the plumbing suspended midair, it was hard to admit but it scared him far more then when the Kyuubi took control of his mind.

His voice had travelled, echoing off imaginary walls but everywhere he looked it was the same, empty and void of all life and light, the ceiling lights that usually signified his chakra flow were dull and lifeless and some of the pipes were broken with congealed muck stuck inside them.

It was so cold inside and for once he felt more alone then he did growing up.

* * *

End chapter

Goddamn I hate emotional stuff, I know I say it constantly but damn this teen angst is depressing

Remember to tell me how cool my story is and what I've screwed up so far


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes- that guy who reviewed saying something about a challenge being accepted, who are you and what's a challenge I don't write stories based upon the pleas of others I write stories that I think would be cool so you're out of luck.

----

---

An impossibly tall man clad in an equally long trench coat stepped off the subway train people giving him a wide berth as he moved.

"Thank you for riding Kawara express I hope you enjoyed your ride" a young lady spoke in a ditzy voice most likely her only role as being eye candy and repeating those same lines over and over.

The man turned to face the lady revealing him to be in his late twenties with a soft face and a beard in desperate need of a trim, he reached up to the crucifix hanging from his neck and bowed his head to the girl.

"Go with god my child" the man spoke in a low baritone heavily accented with Scottish before turning away making his way out of the subway.

---

Cold, alone and dark

Water dripped from leaky pipes barely keeping themselves together as they hung freely over a vast expanse of darkness, swirling motes of blackness tinged with red and blue pinpricks being the only light as the usual yellow glow from the ceiling lights had dimmed to a point where not even there shape could be made out from the lack power supplied to them

Naruto continued to move a sense of foreboding overriding the numbness brought on by the absolute cold of the dismal atmosphere, icy cold winds doing nothing to reassure him or warm him either

His feet made sharp ringing sounds as the metal of the pipes creaked and bent at dangerous angles dipping the parts he walked upon like a child on a trampoline, despite all this Naruto never once lost his footing or made fault in his footing

'maybe because its my mind I can't do things I don't want to' Ninja he was but psychologist he wasn't as he had failed almost every test sent for him in both his gennin exams and paper work for when he had finally made it to chunin and because of this he truly had no idea of how the inner workings of a mind should work

Looking up Naruto realised he had come to an area of land as his feet made a soft crunching sound that had usually accompanied gravel, dirt or 'leaves?'

Swinging his head from side to side Naruto took in the area he was in a floating island suspended entirely on the pipes that had once been held up by tunnels and passageways for his mind

Tall trees grew up from the ground twisted in a macabre display that would horrify even most ninja, leaves slowly fell from the trees all stained in a dark red almost black swirling gently towards the ashen ground breaking apart into minuscule pieces before they had even gotten half way

"Its snowing" muttered Naruto slightly dazed at the sight, only once before had he seen snow in a stark contrast to the pure white of snow country this more a murky brown/black of ash and a dirt with the same consistency of dried flaked blood

"It's been awhile Naruto-kun"

Spinning like a top the world blurred for a second before righting itself the snow like ash making a sick yet strangely beautiful picturesque landscape as it fell around a person sitting on a tree stump not a single flake of the grimy substance coming close

"Sa-Sakura-chan... ...but how, you're dead"

Sakura dressed in a pink dress that ended mid-calf daintily drew herself up from the tree stump a glided gracefully to Naruto coming barely writhin a foot of the blond hollow

"Giggle, yes I suppose Your Sakura is dead but I'm not actually the real Sakura you should know after all you did see me die yourself"

"Then if you're not Sakura-chan why are you here tell me NOW" the air rippled around Naruto as a black wave coalesced around his feet knocking ash particles into the air violently

"I'm here because you're going insane Naruto-kun" Sakura looked both hurt and sympathetic like pitying a crippled shinobi or a pathetic piece of offal that was left of a jutsu victim

"What?" Naruto took a step back his hands automatically going into a basic Taijutsu stance before he could stop himself the shock moving the corrupted miasma of spirit particles at his feet seeping back into his body

"Your soul has been ripped apart surely you've felt the empty feeling in you body, the way food no longer has flavour or taste, how even the things that you normally enjoyed don't even seem worth the effort anymore, I'm what's left of your conscience the parts you enjoyed in life before everyone turned on you"

Sakura turned away taking long slender steps that showed off much off her lightly tanned legs as she moved before she pirouetted her long pale pink hair floating in time to her unearthly movements, they appeared unrestricted to normal physics as no human could move so freely

Amazed all Naruto could do was watch his first crush for nearly half a minute until she finally wound down "You know Naruto-kun the reason why I look like Sakura don't you"

"No"

"Its simple really Naruto-kun, even after what I had done to you how many times I had hurt you, you still seen me as innocence and kindness and what was left of your conscience and compassion took this form as it is made up of all your warm memories a good, honest feelings, but..."

She turned to him her previous happy demeanour ruined by long tear streaks and red pussy eyes

"Its gotten so cold so quickly and I feel what's left of my life fading as your hollow side grows, it hungers for more and yearns to be released and is slowly devouring us and trying to leave you with only your bestial instincts"

Falling to her knees Sakura clutched her stomach, her elegant dress staining red as a deep wound opened itself up along her abdomen the exact point where there was a hole in Naruto

"Please Naruto-kun don't let it take you over, if you do not conquer it you'll disappear and I'll never be able to see you smile again"

Within seconds Sakura had faded becoming thousands of Sakura petals that drifted away and before he knew it Naruto had begun to wake up

---

Naruto woke immediately rolling out of bed his hand moving to where his kunai holster should have been, gripping air Naruto remembered that he did not have any weapons on him and he wasn't under attack and slowly righted himself brushing off wrinkles in his clothing

Closing his eyes Naruto centred himself and begun to think about what to do pushing the simulated voice of Sakura and her words from his thoughts

'What should I do, I can't trust the people here they don't 'feel' right, almost as if their under a henge or Genjutsu'

A small part of his mind spoke up telling him that they threatened his existence despite that none of them seemed to have any power to speak of

'I can't stay here so first things first is I make my escape and then I can figure something out from there'

Opening his eyes Naruto dressed himself and opened the window and jumped outside and landed on the soft green grass of the side lawn of the Kurosaki's clinic

Drawing on what was left of his corpse's chakra Naruto ninja jumped onto the wall and started running letting his arms fall to his sides and his mind wander

'I'm in a foreign world, no money, no resources and no contacts, plus I've given myself away to one possible enemy in a family of unknown strength and I myself have become an unsure factor, that and I have yet to come across any form of shinobi or samurai presence'

Something most ninja paid little attention to was the large difference between areas where trained people like shinobi dwelled and places untouched by them had a very different feel to them as the only real way to describe it was that the air felt thinner in areas that had little to no contact with people with chakra reserves

This however was much different to areas that had shinobi who hid there presence as the air was still thick but there was a glazed feel to the keen senses that ninja possessed telling any experienced shinobi that there was danger in waiting

But Naruto even without looking could feel that there were no people experienced with the finer points of body and mind energy manipulation

'Hunger, I'm so very hungry' moaned Naruto mentally his eyes glassing over slightly as he looked at a young woman dressed in a business suit and made to track her absently licking his lips as he hopped from roof to roof his eyes not leaving her for a second

---

Shuna felt uneasy as a feeling of impending doom hung around her like the bad smell on an otaku that hadn't showered during a three week binge of anime

Her high heeled shoes clipped sharply on the concrete ground as her pace quickened, her heart rate skyrocketing as mental images of every woman's worst nightmare danced through her head, her hand dipped into her purse and tightly gripping the chemical mace that was known to be the best friend of possible assaulted women everywhere

Her breath was coming out in short gasps as the anxiety and sense that someone was following her increased her eyes wildly darting left and right as she looked over her shoulder her pace once again increasing

Turning down an unfamiliar street Shuna almost broke into a dead run her palms sweating as her heartbeat tha-thumped in her ears heavily drowning out all other noises of far off traffic and the hustle and bustle of those who had risen early for work

Paranoia was on high as she looked at each garbage can and bag of refuse that to her looked like another hiding place for whatever was following her each one looking more and more sinister the farther she moved shadows playing tricks and making her shake in fear, desperate to get away

Turning another corner Shuna came to a dead end and with a shaky breath slowly turned ready to face whatever waited

---

Naruto could feel the fear rolling off the woman in droves and it felt so thick it was enough to cut with a knife and to him it felt like a drug, his mouth salivated in anticipation and his head throbbed in a sense of clouded judgement his mind having given way to more base urges

His mouth extended fangs growing and nails lengthening, his blue eyes shined brightly like stars twinkling in the night sky as they glowed and pulsed with power

He crouched on the overhang of the rooftop and without a sound dropped behind the woman grabbing her arm with the canister of mace and gripping her neck with his free arm

He looked straight into the eyes of the woman strangely excited at what he saw. Fear, hate, loathing, defiance and even acceptance it was all there emotions raging just under the surface of her face her deep brown eyes showing her entire soul to him

The woman struggled kicking him right in the crotch to no effect and scratching at him with her arm that held her purse only moments before, he brought his face up close her neck drinking deeply the aroma she gave off of scented shampoo and the pheromones that ran through her body

She shook like a leaf in the wind continuing to struggle bruising her body more then his and breaking her nails in the attempts to thwart her attacker

Smiling a cruel smile Naruto opened his mouth wide incisor teeth gleaming in the dawning light that trickled into the alleyway and her eyes caught sight of this and she began to whimper her deeply curved legs almost giving out on her as her resolve broke

Naruto licked along her neck taking in the simpering sounds the woman made and savagely sunk his teeth into her neck

Euphoria would do no justice to what Naruto was feeling, power flooded his very being as energy trailed through his body making him feel more alive then he had ever when he was human, nothing could beat what he was feeling and didn't want it to ever stop and without his conscience to remind him what he was doing was wrong he continued to drink from the woman taking great satisfaction that her whimpers turned into moans and gasps the more he drank

Finding that she had nothing left in her Naruto let Shuna limply drop from his uncaring arms and wiped the blood from his mouth and let out a deep sigh of content

He then stared at the body numbly for a good five minutes his brain slowly processing what was happening now that he had fed and his higher brain functions had begun to realign themselves and start back up his body finally telling the mind what has been happening

"Kami-sama what have I done" the words he spoke were barely above a whisper but they were heavier then the weights Lee had once tried to make him wear and made reality come crashing back down around his heels

'What am I gonna do... wait I drank blood from her so It's obvious I just put blood back in her and she'll be alright'

Looking at the rapidly cooling body of the curly haired brunet Naruto knelt down and bit his wrist and moved his bleeding arm to the woman's mouth and hesitated he could feel that something life changing would happen if he healed her but if he didn't...

Banishing his indecision Naruto placed his wrist to the young woman's lush lips, thick globes of black red blood trickled along the jagged rip made by his teeth into her open mouth

Several seconds passed before anything happened Naruto almost giving up hope that his spare of the moment plan was going to work and had almost removed his wrist when he felt a tongue lap at his arm before biting down experimentally on his offered wrist

The woman's eyes snapped open tinted red in the iris appearing feral, bestial even and after drinking for a short time Naruto dislodged the woman from his wrist throwing her against the wall in the process

the woman who he had just murdered was dragging herself to her feet re-adjusting her business skirt to cover the top of her pantyhose stockings and brushing off the dirt on her suit and giving herself a once over straightening her neck tie as she turn to face Naruto

He now got a good look at her and was pleased at what he saw, tall and slender she had the look about of someone who made a job of looking the best, her hair had deep curls of a light brown and her previously deep brown eyes now tinged a light red, her complexion was pale, extremely pale as what colour that was in her face had been drained and didn't seem to be returning anytime soon

She was dressed in a grey business suit with matching mid-length skirt and black stockings under two inch high heels and had an expensive gold watch on her right wrist and a plain silver necklace on around her neck.

"Master what you need of me" Bowing her head she kneeled in front of Naruto catching him completely off guard making him stutter incoherently.

"Master... but, what? How? Why?" Flailing his arms for emphasis Naruto continued to splutter out random words in the vein hope of saying something positive.

"Silly master don't you know you just linked myself to you" slowly things were making sense unlike his ninja training where he was 'taught' how to do something the actions and knowledge of his hollow side were immediate and just like the instinct of fight or flight it was inbuilt into his psyche and the psyche of every single hollow

His mind, he could feel it slowly waking like he had just opened his eyes for the first time 'It all makes sense' Instinct being a powerful force drove him forward understanding things that would take him years to learn and decades to master, the attacks he used to save Yuzu, how he made this girl even how he himself turned into how he was

But there were gaps, parts of his mind clouded in a thick blanket of fog impenetrable and impregnable, it would take time but eventually it would clear and then he would truly 'know'

"Your name? Its Shuna?" Naruto asked unsure as images of the woman's life flashed in front of him 'memories of her blood' he thought as he walked in front of her gently cupping her chin and tilting her head to meet his deep blue eyes

"Yes Master"

Naruto smirked for once he was in charge, in a place of power

"And this world, what can you tell me of it Shuna" his voice echoed off the cavernous alley most of the light dying away to a soft gloom

"I can find you the place where you would become most powerful"

His grin deepened 'Yes it is mine, all mine If I cannot be Hokage then I will rule Japan'

'It is my right'

'My purpose'

'My existence'

'I am the King'

---

End chapter.

I took some liberties with a lot of things in this chapter, I figured the story wouldn't progress right if I had him spend the morning with the Kurosaki's (my reasons to my own for the moment) and him going to school wouldn't fit well either (also something I'm going to keep to myself) instead I had him run off and make the first steps to creating an army, next chapter will properly be a villainous monologue where Naruto will spill all his secrets of world domination or something along those lines.

Naruto doesn't exactly have a conscience more a resolve, a need to lead others if you will and because of that driving force he'll be able to keep his former mentality and drive himself to greater heights.

About the hollow and 'knowing' - How I see it the hollow don't actually learn per say its just something they're capable of like when Ogihci (Ichigo's hollow side) spun Zangetsu by the hilt wrap using a style that most would never consider let alone try especially considering Zangetsu's immense size.

Because of this I believe that Hollow are for the most part weaker then Shinigami in terms of raw power but excel when it comes to actual knowledge of their skill, they do it as easily as a human walks or a bird flies.

-Blood memories- A technique that while draining blood also takes the condensed Reiatsu within the blood along with the thoughts and past experiences, if you know what you're looking for then its possible to isolate certain things like knowledge of astronomy or physics, it also forms a link between the two when the drained person if fed blood back to them.

The creature made by this blood transfer isn't actually a hollow as it is still trapped within its body but much like the Quincy they can use reiatsu to boost their bodies to inhuman levels even to the point where Sado (Chad) would envy their endurance.

I based them off vampires in the Lunar legend Tsukihime and partly in Hellsing anime in that they follow orders like mindless drones and have intense loyalty to their creator but still maintain their former personality and habits i.e. smoking even though they don't breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm another chapter up show that you care and give me a review damnit

Disclaimer- nope can't think of anything remotely funny in my disclaimer and I'm not entirely sure what I'm taking from so anything I take from I don't own, unless I do own it.

---

"So what you're saying is that this place I'm in is just a smaller part of a much larger world"

Shuna nodded to Naruto while setting down a tray of herbal teas as it happened Shuna was an avid collector of medicines and other pharmaceuticals as a less then honest citizen.

Both were seated on an incredibly long lounge chair Naruto incredibly relaxed as he hung one of his arms over the side, Shuna had taken him to her 'apartment' which was in fact a high rise penthouse at the top of a very large skyscraper situated in the middle of the city, the city itself was at the very edge of Tokyo a relatively new prefecture that much like the rest of Japan was residencies mixed in with huge area's of industry

"Yes Naruto-sama Japan is only a small island compared to some of the larger and much more expansive continents like Europe and China"

Naruto a long sip of his drink before placing it on a drink coaster and sighing in content, many people thought him as only eating Ramen and drinking the broth these people would be wrong as there were many a thing that he enjoyed as much as ramen but being incredibly poor meant he had to ration each and every little thing he had.

This had helped him in many ways mostly domestic but others more for survival as they were all life skills that had served him time and time again when he was short on funds.

Sowing a skill most ninja found useless and a waste of time was an essential part of his life, recycling being another useful talent he had as he was often at hard enough times that he would bathe then use that same water to wash his frayed discoloured clothes.

A life he was forced into by abusive villagers, corrupted ninja and the never ending torrent of hardships never finding peace and being betrayed at every corner it made his well of hatred swell and condense hardening him and creating dull throb in the back of his head.

Smash

Looking down Naruto stared at his bloody hand filled with remnants of the ceramic tea cup, without even realising it he had lost himself in thought and his grip had tightened around the relatively weak drinking cup and punctured many holes in his hand, not that it wouldn't heal and it was impossible for him to 'die' of blood loss

"Master you're hurt here let me help you" Shuna cooed fussing over the already non-existent wound

"Enough get back to your explanations Shuna" ordered Naruto waving off the excited woman

She nodded being cowed back to her discussion of the world and how it differed greatly and would most likely do so for several hours as there was much to learn even with the help of the Blood memories.

---

Paladin Alexander Anderson Stood at attention, across him was a woman in her late seventies, he did not ask her name nor did him care as to him she was just a means to an end.

The reason he was in Japan was almost as mysterious to him as it was to many of the other Paladins who had gathered to this location they had heard a calling guiding them to this location where on the consecrated church ground their holy energies called out to each other alerting each Knight and Templar in the vicinity and drawing them closer.

Alexander had been disgruntled and appalled with the Vatican of late as were many others in his position, they tried to hide it but the priests and fathers who thought to give him orders against gods will had been led down the road of the devil stepping into its vile blasphemous shadow in the hope of power and prestige.

It sickened him, they had been a cancerous growth and a parasite to the world no longer hearing God's divine words in favour of Lucifer's demonic whispers of temptation and thus he had slew the entire 'holy' Vatican in the dead of night giving upon them Divine punishment for removing themselves from god's favour.

He had booked passage to Japan with the help of those still truly loyal to the never ending holy war that had been waged since God cast Adam and Eve out of paradise.

He as all the other holy warriors knew that a great upheaval was to come soon and they were the lantern bearers and shepherds that would protect the flock from the sickening evil that would come as surely as dawn at the end of the darkest night.

---

"Amazing so humans are capable of travelling to the moon in this space craft"

Astounded and near to the point of being lost for words Naruto continued to marvel at the advances humans had made in this world and all without the aid of chakra.

the advance of Weapons didn't particularly concern him such things were of little worry in most aspects as he wouldn't be putting himself in a position where a missile would be directed at him, a ninja was more subtle then that and the advance of guns didn't particularly worry him either as those he would fight didn't have access to illegal weapons and there was always ways around such things.

Ninja had created weapons similar to guns but had found that much of the power diminished when put against hardened chakra and only the most inexperienced gennin would be caught off guard by such a simplistic weapon, no at the current time such weapons were useless to him maybe when it came to simple cannon fodder he would resort to such debase acts.

"But master what are your plans?"

"My plans Shuna? hmm" Naruto inclined his eyebrows in amusement his features appeared all the more delicate as he lounged in his relaxed state clothed in a loose fitting yukata that was at least two sizes too big he hadn't asked why she had male dress clothes in her penthouse and he didn't really care.

"One the few things that fascinated me in the academy was tactical warfare, it had started out when we were learning of the third great Ninja war in my world and unlike in the wars of this planet not everything could be resolved with the push of a button of a flick of a switch"

"Yondaime Hokage reputed to be the greatest Kage of our history was of an astute tactical mind as not only did he develop techniques that turned the tide of battle but gave his learning's to select squads under his direction"

"You see my former village Konoha prospered not because they had many outstanding ninja, in fact many of the ninja were so weak that their individual strength was only a tenth of other shinobi but they had excelled in teamwork and the hypocritical skill of saving their 'family' with their medical skills"

"But they also hated those who stood out, made a name for themselves, or heaven forbid made a technique that wasn't team related or needed less then two people to work effectively"

Naruto turned to look at Shuna his dark blue eyes boring a hole into her "I want to control this Japan as you call it but there is also something much, much greater"

"I can see even from what little you've shown me from that device you call a television that much of this societies life and individuality is being drained by the corrupt bureaucrats an politicians that sit in their suave chairs treating others as statistics"

"I want power to crush the oppression I was brought up as, I want to live as the free soul that my instincts tell me to be but most of all I want the power I've yearned for, years did I live in slums being dragged down by the close minded I cannot say wether or not I will be a 'good' king but no longer am I content with simply being the ride"

"but you're wondering how I am going to become King is simple, there will always be those who wish to fight, who seek purpose and wish to be led this is not simply some conceited thought or ideal they are merely people who want to be protected, to create a greatness that they can say to the next generation 'I was a part of that and helped create where we live'"

"I plan on searching for such places and bring unto me an army whose wish is to be my ride and realise my dream"

---

A creature of the deepest darkness with thick scales of purple and green stirred its eight heads maned in crimson fur breathed in a creepy synchronisation with each other

A dragon or great eight headed snake known as the magatama no Orochi a great slumbering beast of infernal rage that enjoyed massacre and gave a source of incredible hate and bloodlust to those who had sold their very souls to its unending hunger

It too could feel a great disturbance in the balances of the world and slowly, ever so slowly one of its great bearded heads lifted from its resting place and opened its slitted yellow eyes

---

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror and what Shuna had brought for him as clothing, a simple black top to hide the gaping hole in his chest hung loosely from his shoulders and a pair of knee length baggy black jeans on his legs along with a pair of simple white slip sandals on his feet

Shuna had also given him a wallet with a small amount of money claiming what he carried wasn't useful here with a precaution that obtaining a weapon would require a license and also gave directions to several shady people who'd no doubt be able to give him directions to any underground arena's

Stepping out the door he made his way to the elevator and waited a minute before stepping in

He was mildly surprised that when he stepped out a large metal cylinder was aimed right between his eyes and holding the oddly shaped weapon known as a shotgun was a muscular man with a balaclava, his eyes shirted quickly and it was clear he was out of his head as the man sweated and twitched at moments

'He's higher then those Kunoichi that work in those seedy brothels'

"You man, get in the corner man, you don't want any trouble man and NO sudden movements or I get trigger happy ya hear"

Naruto relaxed slightly looking left then looking right, there was two other masked individuals with smaller guns but just as jumpy and were doing their best to intimidate hotel employees and take whatever the high paying guests had on them

Naruto smiled when the man shifted his gaze jittering as he looked to see what Naruto was looking at and didn't know what hit him

Naruto seeing the opportunity for fun and a bit of community service Opened his mouth a strong red glow forming in his throat and jaw just before it rocketed forward vaporising the mans gun, arms and entire upper torso in a flash and the charred and bloody lower body falling backwards moments after

Needless to say those present were shocked to see what had happened most knew of super powered Martial artists that could throw energy attacks but most of those kept to them, so scared were they that their guns dropped from limp fingers the same time their legs turned jelly-like dropping them to their knees

Naruto for the most part ignored the stares until he made his way to the lobby door stopping only to look sideways at the criminal who found his breathing hitch in his throat a great oppressive feeling hitting him and making him sink further into the floor

He didn't understand it but the sheer force of Naruto's presence by looking into his eyes where the only part of power could not be restrained was slowly crushing and constricting him then as quickly as it happened it left Naruto's eyes leaving him as he walked out of the hotel

---

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A creature that had once had the mind of a human screamed in rage barely able to restrain himself in what was left of his mind

The beast of a man stood over the corpse of a poor civilian who had literally been in the wrong place at the wrong time, His crime? Accidentally bumping into the man with a thick head of deep red hair and only having the barest second of recognition of his impending doom as he stared into yellowy white eyes blank to the world around it

"KYOOOOOO" The thing screamed again arching its back and lashing out at air in the attempt to bat away some imaginary foe, his hands igniting in plumes of putrid purple flames thick gouts of smog wafting off the remains below him

"I'LL... KILL... YOU..." panting in exhaustion the man named Iori stumbled off as he breathed out a sick yellow mist filled with his own blood backhanding anyone stupid enough to come near him

---

End chapter

-The king and its ride- I took this from part of the bleach Manga, to those who don't know what it means it's simple

What's the difference between the king and its ride? The only difference is instinct, the unending drive to conquer and overcome obstacles that stand in its way, the ride being the submissive one lends it power to the king so the king may reach his goal, but if the king were to show weakness...

Triva- gun control laws are strict in Japan as it is illegal for an average citizen to own a gun; police forces in Japan are heavily armed as they have no army (a side effect to loosing world war two) JSDF (Japanese Self Defence Force) function as Japans FBI and army when a serious threat makes itself known

To put it in another perspective British police don't carry guns and instead have either SWAT or the army take on anything bigger then a knife wielding crack head

American police carry a standard issue pistol capable of driving a bullet through a person and leaving an inch thick hole in their back as it rips apart their insides, inside their cars they also have a standard issue twelve gauge shotgun, civilians (Before September eleven) could buy anything up to and including a napalm based flamethrower as long as they could produce a credit card with sufficient credit

Most Australian police carry a very large heavy pistol that can blast a two inch hole out someone's back dropping them in moments

And then you have the Japanese police who have tendency to carry a twelve shot automatic shotgun with a circular magazine (Assault shotgun) or an Automatic rifle

Don't know about you but I wouldn't feel all that safe with trigger happy cops especially when they carry things most military personal would use sparingly

Iori- To anyone who doesn't know who Iori is, shame on you, look it up now


End file.
